Le destin n'est pas inéluctable
by sean8329
Summary: Pourquoi tout retombait toujours sur lui? On lui avait volé cinq années de sa vie et ils allaient s'en mordre les doigts! Retrouvez un Harry Potter comme vous ne l'auriez jamais imaginé même dans vos pires cauchemars!
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE:

Le soir tombé sur la paisible banlieue de Little Wenning. Les rues se vidaient peu à peu de leurs derniers promeneurs tandis que les réverbères s'allumaient. Réglé comme du papier à musique, toutes les fenêtres des habitions s'ouvraient au soir, afin de profiter de la fraîcheur nocturne qui venait chasser l'atmosphère étouffante amenait par les chaudes journées d'été.

Cependant lorsque l'on laissait son regard errer de maison en maison, on pouvait remarquer qu'une maison de la calme rue Privet Drive échappait à la règle. La première chose qui sautait aux yeux était qu'une des fenêtres de l'étage possédait les barreaux. Contrairement aux autres ouvertures de la maison, celle-ci n'était pas ouverte et d'épais rideaux noirs dissimulaient l'intérieur de la pièce. Ladite pièce ne semblait pas cacher quelque chose de particulier, elle semblait plutôt inoccupée, alors pourquoi y installer des rideaux et des barreaux? Était-elle vraiment inoccupée? 

Non. Car si l'on avait pu voir à travers les murs ou les rideaux, on aurais pu voir qu'elle était plus ou moins utilisée, au vus du mobilier en piètre état qu'elle contenait. La pièce en elle-même n'était pas très grande et lorsqu'on y ajoutait l'imposante montagne de vieux carton, il ne restait qu'un espace réduit pour circuler. Un lit défoncé occupé le mur à droite de la fenêtre, un bureau bancale contre la façade à gauche et une armoire en face de l'ouverture constituaient l'unique mobilier de la pièce. À première vue la pièce exigu servait de chambre à une personne qui n'était visiblement pas la bien venue dans la coquette maison. 

Aucun bruit ne semblait perturber le calme silence de la maison hormis le murmure de la télévision dans le salon, au rez-de-chaussée. Néanmoins, si l'on tendait l'oreille, on pourrait percevoir une faible respiration sifflante et de légers gémissements s'élever de l'étrange pièce. Si l'on regardait attentivement la pièce en question, on pouvait remarquer la présence d'une personne, roulée en boule sur le lit. En se rapprochant, on voyait qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune garçon, qui ne semblait pas avoir plus de 12 ans. Seule la malle au pied du lit laissait entendre que cette chambre était la sienne, il n'y avait, en effet, aucune décoration et aucun objet personnel dans la pièce. L'enfant sur le lit était petit et trop maigre et malgré les larges vêtements qu'il portait, on voyait nettement des traces de coup et des multiples coupures, seul son visage ayant été épargné. 

Plus tard dans la nuit, la tranquillité nocturne fut perturbé par un doux bruit, une trille s'élevait dans la chambre du jeune garçon. L'enfant s'agita sur le lit lorsque les premières notes de la douce musique débutèrent. Il bougea lentement, grimaçant de douleur et tentant de retenir ses gémissements, pour atteindre son oreiller, au-dessous duquel filtrait une lumière vive. Après maintes efforts, faisant aussi vite que lui permettait sa condition et priant pour que personne ne soit réveillé par la musique, il atteint la tête de lit et sortit de dessous l'oreiller, un miroir finement ornementé. Il se redressa avec difficulté et se maintint sur ses coudes, repoussant les nausées qui lui venaient, avant de toucher la surface réfléchissante de l'objet. La musique et la lumière cessèrent. Le reflet du garçon dans le miroir se floutta, pour laissait place à l'image d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années, aux cheveux noirs mi-long et aux yeux gris bleutés. Un voix se fit entendre dans la pièce.

« Harry!…Ah tu répond enfin,… j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose! C'est moi, Sirius! »

« J'avais…remarqué…! » répliqua l'enfant, sa tête lui tournait de plus en plus.

« Euh…Harry t'es sûre que ça va? » demanda l'homme une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

« Euh…ou-oui…je vais…b-bie… », il ne put finir sa phrase, il venait de s'évanouir, éreinté et meurtri.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1: 

Sirius s'ennuyait ferme. Il n'avait pas le droit de sortir du manoir tant qu'on aurai pas réouvert son dossier et que le jugement ne serait pas rendu. Merlin, pourquoi fallait-il que l'administration soit si longue? Franchement, il avait déjà le coupable et les aveux, quel besoin avait-il de faire toute cette paperasse? Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Qu'il s'ennuyait, en plus il était tard, donc personne à ennuyer et il n'avait pas sommeil.

Soudain, une idée folle germa dans l'esprit farfelu de l'homme. Mais c'était ça, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas songé plus tôt? Il sauta de son lit à baldaquin et se précipita hors de la chambre pour prendre la première porte à gauche, celle de son bureau. Il ressortit quelque instant plus tard et retourna dans sa chambre, tenant un paquet dans sa main. Il remonta sur le matelas et déballa ledit paquet. Il en sortit un miroir gravé. Il toucha la surface, qui se mit à brillée vivement, et prononça un nom.

« Harry James Potter »

Aussitôt la lumière diminua. Il attendit.

Après 10 min d'attente, il commençait à s'impatientait. Mais que faisait son filleul? Pourquoi mettait-il autant de temps à répondre?

Après un moment, la surface de son miroir se floutta et le visage de son filleul apparut. Le garçon avait des grands yeux émeraudes et des cheveux bruns en bataille. Inquiet, il engagea la conversation en le rabrouant gentiment. Son filleul lui répondit faiblement qu'il l'avait reconnu. Sirius tiqua. Harry était très pâle, il semblait malade. Il lui demanda si tout allait bien. Le garçon le regarda, le regard trouble, et alors qu'il achevait de répondre, le garçon s'écroula, disparaissant du champ de vision de son parrain.

Sirius resta là un moment choqué, avant de se reprendre et se sortir en courrant la peur au ventre. Qu'était-il arrivé à son filleul pour qu'il soit dans cet état là? Il sortit en trombe de son appartement et percuta quelqu'un qui passait dans le couloir. Il se releva aussitôt et repartit sans attendre, avant se s'arrêter et de revenir sur ses pas pour s'excuser auprès de la personne qu'il avait renversé. Il poussa un cri fort peu masculin en découvrant Tom Jedusort, assit en tailleur par terre, en train de bouder.

« Kyah! Tom..je-je…je m'excuse…mais j'étais tellement pressé…Oh Merlin c'est horrible! »fit-il en se retournant et repartant au pas de course, plantant là ledit Tom Jedusort. Ce dernier se releva, s'épousseta élégamment et suivit l'autre homme vers la zone de transplanage. Et alors que Sirius allait transplanter, il posa une main sur son épaule pour l'arrêter et prit la parole.

« Qu'y a-t-il de si horrible, Siri? Tu as un problème?»

« OUI!!!…Un gros, un ENORME problème…Il-il faut que je me dépêche…il-il a besoin de moi!! » s'écria l'homme.

« QUI a besoin de toi, Sirius? » demanda calmement le jeune homme.

« HARRY » lui répondit l'homme avant de disparaître dans un léger « pop ».

Tom était abasourdi. Qui était ce « Harry » dont parlait Sirius. Le seul Harry qu'il connaissait c'était Potter. Perplexe, il se concentra et perçut la signature magique de l'homme. Décidé, il la suivit en transplanant.

Sirius atterrit dans un « pop » sonore au milieu d'un parc. Heureusement pour lui, l'heure tardive avait fais déserter depuis longtemps toute présence humaine du lieu. Il allait quitter le parc lorsqu'un second « pop » retentit dans le silence de la nuit, le faisant sursauter. Il se retourna, baguette à la main, pour se retrouver en face d'un Tom interrogateur. Ce dernier scruta le paysage et surprit se tourna vers l'homme, qui attendait visiblement sa réaction.

« Pourquoi es-tu venu ici? » demanda Tom, curieux de connaître la raison de la venue de l'homme dans un parc prés du lieu de résidence du jeune Potter.

« Harry est mon filleul…et je crois qu'il a des ennuis. » dit simplement Sirius, avant de se dirigeait vers la sortie du parc. D'abord surprit, le jeune homme se reprit et suivit l'homme qui tournait déjà dans la rue de Privet Drive.

L'homme stoppa devant l'une des maison, le n°4, de la rue. Il leva les yeux vers une fenêtre de l'étage et serra les poings. Tom, fronçant les sourcils, suivit son regard et avisa les barreaux installaient à la fenêtre que l'homme observait. Il ne dit rien devant la réaction de Sirius mais resta pensif. Sirius s'avança vers la maison et força la serrure avant d'entrer, Tom, qui ne connaissait pas les lieux, sur ses talons. Il monta rapidement à l'étage et en arrivant devant la porte de la chambre de Harry, il dut réprimer une subite envi de meurtre sur moldu, celle-ci était barrée de nombreux cadenas. Il l'a força également et rentra dans la pièce, une soudaine inquiétude s'étant installée au creux de son estomac. Tom, quand à lui, resta à l'entrée, cette pièce faisait remonter trop de mauvais souvenirs à la surface.

Sirius s'avança et vit son filleul, en boule sur son lit. Il fut horrifié de voir dans quel état il était. Ses vêtements étaient en grande partie déchirés et bleus et coupures se côtoyaient joyeusement sur une grande partie du corps de l'enfant, exception faite pour son visage. Il se pencha en avant et le prit délicatement dans ses bras, puis d'un coup de baguette, empaqueta les affaires du garçon et enfin réduit la malle de ce dernier qu'il plaça dans sa poche. Cela fait Tom et lui quittèrent la maison aussi silencieusement qu'ils étaient venus et transplanèrent au manoir.

Un homme d'une trentaine d'années, au cheveux châtain foncé et coupés court, les yeux bleu glace, entra dans la chambre, rapidement suivit d'un second, du même âge, avec de long cheveux noir et des yeux argenté. Les deux hommes s'approchèrent du lit du malade. Le garçon dormait encore, et cela durait depuis une semaine. Il était mignon, ainsi, tourné sur le côté avec le bras sous l'oreiller, la tête dessus et les couvertures dévoilant ses fines épaules. Il avait l'air fragile.

L'homme aux cheveux châtain s'approcha du garçon, pendant que son homologue se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque en face du lit et y prenait un livre, assez conséquent, avant de s'asseoir sur un fauteuil au pied du meuble. Le châtain se pencha et prit la température de l'enfant. Et, alors qu'il allait se relever, une main vint attraper son poignet et lui tordre le bras dans le dos, tout cela en moins du seconde. Stupéfait les deux hommes ne firent aucun mouvement et regardèrent le jeune garçon qui venait de maîtriser, à lui seul, un homme aguerri. L'homme dans le fauteuil se leva prudemment, se rapprocha et là, remarqua que les yeux émeraudes de l'enfant semblaient légèrement voilés. Il était dans une transe instinctive, il suivait ce que sa magie lui dictait, impressionnant pour une personne de son âge. L'homme que le garçon tenait bougea, essayant de se dégager. Soudain, un sinistre « CRAC » se fit entendre et le châtain gémit de douleur, le gamin venait de lui déboîter l'épaule gauche.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit alors, laissant entrer Sirius et Tom qui surpris, regardèrent Harry maîtrisait sans peine Godric.

« Harry! » appela Sirius.

Ce dernier sembla se réveiller et lâcha aussitôt le châtain, avant de reculer, terrifié. Il recula jusqu'au mur face à la porte, le plus loin possible des quatre hommes, le corps secoué de tremblement.

Sirius s'avança et tous purent voir avec colère le garçon se recroqueviller sur lui-même.

« …pardon…pardon…je sui désolé…je ne le ferai plus…. » marmonnait-il dans une incessante litanie.

Les quatre hommes se rapprochèrent encore jusqu'à n'être qu'à un mètre du garçon, qui s'était davantage replié sur lui, des larmes coulant sur ses joues pâles. Il les regardait avec une profonde terreur dans le regard qui contrastait étrangement avec son attitude de tantôt. Tom tendit le bras pour le toucher, mais l'enfant disparu et, à sa place, tous purent voir un jeune tigre de Sibérie aux yeux émeraudes se dressait. Profitant de l'effet que sa transformation avait eu sur les adultes, il se précipita hors de la chambre.

Le félin traversa plusieurs corridors puis reprit forme humaine lorsqu'il avisa la sortie du manoir. Il ne perdit pas de temps et courut dehors, s'enfonçant dans la forêt proche, apeuré et désorienté. Il ne put cependant allait très loin, l'adrénaline avait cessé de faire effet sur son organisme et la douleur du traitement qu'il avait reçu chez ses tuteurs revenait par à-coup de plus en plus violent. Ses jambes ne purent le porter plus loin qu'une clairière non loin du manoir. Il s'y effondra, les genoux aux sol, transis de douleur et secoué de sanglots. Il pleurait de douleur, de tristesse et de colère. Triste d'avoir été pendant si longtemps le pion de son directeur d'école, d'avoir été abusé par ses « amis » qui ne recherchait chez lui que sa célébrité. De même, il était en colère. En colère contre le directeur, ses « amis » et douloureusement en colère contre lui-même. Encore une fois, il avait recommençait sans le vouloir et il s'était en plus transformé devant ces gens. Quel idiot, il était! Il n'attirait que les anormalité! Oui, il était anormal, un monstre, un danger. Voilà ce qu'il était.

Il sursauta en entendant un sifflement aigu non loin de lui.

« _Que fait un humain icccccci? _» siffla la voix.

Harry se retrouva en face d'une sorte de vipère de dix mètres de long et de vingt centimètres de diamètre. Le serpent avait des écailles noires aux reflets vert et des yeux dorés. Surprit de le comprendre, le garçon répondit.

« _Laisssssse-moi, je ne ssssssuis qu'un monsssssstre!!_ », il reprit son visage entre ses mains, ses larmes recommençant à couler.

« _Un ssssssiffleur?! Mais pourquoi dit-tu ccccccela, jeune Fourchelangue?_ » demanda le serpent.

« _Fourchelangue? _»

« _Cccccceux qui parle notre langue_ » lui répondit le reptile.

Le garçon fit un bref résumé des événements récents. Lorsqu'il eut fini, le serpent lui demanda.

« _Crois-tu vraiment être aussssssi monsssssstrueux que sssssses gens le dissssssent? Ou que moi? _»

« _Peut-être…mais tu n'est pas monsssssstrueux, je dirais même que tu es un magnifique sssssserpent! As-tu un nom? _»

« _Non, mais tu peux m'en donner un et je voudrais bien devenir ton familier!_ » lui dit le serpent.

Harry haussa un sourcil, quel animal censé voudrait être lié à lui par un contrat de vie/de mort?

« _Très bien_ » siffla-t-il après un moment, « _je me dissssssais que Ssssssyskas sssssserai bien, non? _»

« _Cccccc'est parfait, maître… _»

« _Appelles-moi, Harry, pas maître! _» le coupa le garçon.

« _Tu devrai dormir Harry..je veillerai sur toi. _» fit Syskas en s'enroulant autour de l'adolescent.

« _Merci! _» fit le garçon avant de sombrer, la douleur de son corps ayant eu raison de lui.

Les quatre homme regardèrent le tigre blanc quitter le pièce, laissant derrière lui des adultes qui auraient pu faire concurrence à un banc de poisson hors de l'eau. Salazar, qui tenait encore son livre, fut le premier à se reprendre.

« Eh bien…ce gamin nous réserve apparemment bien des surprises! »

Entendant le commentaire de l'homme, les trois autres sortir enfin de leur hébétude.

D'un accord tacite, ils se séparèrent dans le hall, pour couvrir plus d'espace, chacun prenant une aile du manoir. Ce n'est que deux longues heures plus tard, après des recherches vaines, que les quatre adultes se retrouvèrent dans le hall. Sirius, inquiet pour son filleul, devenait intenable et frôlait même l'hystérie.

Tom et Salazar tournèrent soudainement la tête vers le par cet quittèrent le hall, sans explication. Les deux autres, intrigués les suivirent à l'extérieur. Là, sortant de la forêt, un mamba noir, sortit de la forêt et s'avança vers le groupe. Aussitôt, Sirius et Godric sortirent leur baguette. Cependant, Tom et Salazar allèrent calment à la rencontre du reptile, rapidement suivis des deux autres qui ne voulaient en aucun cas rester seul dans le parc la nuit.

« _Maître Ssssssalazar, Maître Tom! _» salua le serpent.

« _Que vient-tu faire icccccci mamba noir? _» demanda Salazar.

« _Mon Maître est au plus mal, je l'ai donc ramené là d'où il venait. _» expliqua le mamba.

« _Ton Maître? _» demanda Tom.

« _Je suis devenu le familier de cccccccelui que vous nommez Harry! _» fit le serpent, tout en s'écartant légèrement laissant ainsi voir aux groupe, le jeune garçon qu'il transportait.

« _Viens ssssssuis nous! » _siffla Salazar_._


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2:**

Harry se réveilla dans la même pièce que précédemment, il n'ouvrit cependant pas les yeux, il avait senti qu'il n'était pas seul, et de toute façons, sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien, il se sentait incapable de faire un geste. Il resta là, à écouter les deux personnes, lui semblait-il, qui se trouvaient dans la chambre avec lui. Puis il entendit la porte de la pièce s'ouvrir et une voix s'élever.

« Salazar, Godric, Tom nous attend!…Il a eu des nouvelle de Bartie et Avery! » appela la voix.

Des pas précipités quittèrent la chambre. Laissant un Harry complètement choqué. Tom, Avery, Bartie, Salazar, Godric, tous ces noms, il les connaissait, il en était sûre, mais il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir de façon cohérente, sa tête lui faisait de plus en plus mal. Harry se sentait sombrer, il voyait des images et entendait des sons confus, qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier clairement.

Puis soudain, il entendit distinctement la voix de sa mère, qui suppliait pour qu'on le laisse en vie, celle de son père, qui disait à sa femme de fuir avec leur fils, et enfin un rire, froid, glaciale, inhumain. Tout à coup ce fut le silence, et un bruit de tissus déchiré résonna dans la tête du garçon. Harry se cambra, les mains de part et d'autre de sa tête, la bouche ouverte dans un cri de douleur muet. Son corps commença à être parcouru de spasmes causés par la douleur qui était accompagnée d'une multitude d'images, d'abord floues puis de plus en plus nettes. Elles le montraient lui, quand il était petit. A un ans dans les bras des ses parents. A deux dans ceux de Sirius et d'un deuxième homme, Remus Lupin. A trois, en train de jouer avec deux hommes d'une vingtaine d'années, Godric et Salazar. A quatre, jouant à cache-cache avec Fred, George et Ron Weasley ainsi qu'avec Draco Malfoy. A cinq, avec un jeune homme, Bartie Croupton. Et bien d'autres encore. Des souvenirs. C'était des souvenir qu'il voyait, les siens, caché dans son esprit par un sort qui venait de se briser.

Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux et agrippa les drap sur lesquels il reposait. Il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose d'autre s'était brisé en lui. Il sentait une énergie folle, nouvelle, indomptable, circuler dans ses veines. Il se cambra à nouveau et poussa un cri de douleur. Une vague de magie pure, à l'état brute, le parcourut de part en part, avant de s'échapper en une puissante rafale hors de son corps alors qu'il retombait sur le matelas, emporté par la fatigue.

Tom et Salazar discutaient, installaient le salon du rez-de-chaussée, avec Syskas, le mamba noir, au sujet de Harry. A première vue le garçon lui avait raconté ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre. Le jeune garçon, s'était révélé un multimagus inné lorsque son oncle avait voulu le « corriger », le jour de son arrivée chez ses relatif. Il avait seulement fais du bruit en rangeant sa malle dans sa chambre et alors que son oncle allait le frapper, il s'était métamorphosé en jeune chat noir aux yeux émeraudes. Il n'avait malheureusement pas échappé à la correction, lorsqu'il avait repris forme humaine. Un multimagus. Se transformer en autant d'animaux qu'on le souhaitait n'était pas donné à tout le monde. Décidemment, ce garçon allait leur en faire voir des vertes et des pas mures.

C'est tout à leur conversation qu'ils entendirent un cri suivit d'une vague de magie qui secoua tout le manoir. Ni une, ni deux, ils se levèrent et coururent au second étage où se trouvait les chambres. Une fois arrivé sur place, ils ne purent que constater les dégâts. Tom souffla, il allait finir par devenir fou avec ce gamin dans les parages, mais bon on ne pouvait raisonnablement lui en vouloir pour ceci, ce n'était après tout pas sa faute si les scellés de sa magie avaient tous cassé d'un seul coup. Devinant que Salazar en était arrivé à la même conclusion, il se contenta de remettre de l'ordre d'un mouvement du poignet avant de quitter l'étage. Cet été allait se révéler énormément long et un vrai défi pour leurs pauvres nerfs.

Harry reprit connaissance dans la même chambre que la dernière fois. A croire qu'il ne passait sa vie qu'à ça, rester dans une chambre, s'évanouir toutes les dix minutes et avoir des emmerdes. Il souffla. Il n'était pas inquiet, il savait, pas trop comment, où il était. C'était le Manoir Serpentard. Il y avait été plusieurs fois, enfant, avec Sirius et Remus, son presque oncle. Il appartenait à Salazar, l'ancêtre ressuscité de Tom, aussi ressuscité depuis peu, qui vivait avec Godric, son ancêtre ressuscité à lui.

Il se redressa soudainement. Godric, il l'avait oublié, il devait s'excuser pour son épaule. Il leva en catastrophe et sortit aussi sec de la chambre en direction de celle de l'homme. Il n'eut aucun problème pour se repérer, il connaissait parfaitement les lieux depuis qu'il avait toute sa mémoire. Il arriva, en moins de temps qu'il n'en pour le dire, devant la porte des apparentements de l'homme. Dire qu'il était à cet instant totalement terrifié était un euphémisme. Avec un petit peu de chance, il n'était pas là. Oh oui, pitié, pitié, pitiéééé!!!! Il toqua très doucement, peut-être trop doucement, à la porte et prit courageusement ses jambes à son cou. Il n'eut cependant pas le loisir d'aller très loin, il n'avait fais que quelques pas lorsqu'une voix avait retentis, l'invitant à entrer. Vaincu, il fit demi-tour et poussa lentement la porte de l'appartement. Il jeta un coup d'œil au salon dans lequel il venait de pénétrer. Richement décorer mais pas de façon surchargée, chaleureux sans être trop Griffondor en un mot parfait. Il avisa l'homme sur le canapé et qui le regardait, impassible. Il était le stéréotype même du héro, cheveux châtain et court, yeux bleus glace, musclé mais sans excès, une apparence calme et fière. Voyant que l'adolescent n'avait pas l'intention de prendre la parole, l'homme la prit.

« Eh bien, que puis-je faire pour le jeune casse-cou que vous êtes M. Potter? » s'enquit Godric.

Harry baissa la tête et regarda le sol, honteux. Il avait toujours su qu'un jour on découvrirai à quel point il était monstrueux, mais ça le bouleversait en même temps que son vis-à-vis puisse penser cela de lui. C'est la voix tremblante d'appréhension et de larmes refoulées qu'il répondit à son aîné.

« Je-je…je suis désolé pour la dernière fois…ton épaule…. », il tourna la tête pour ne pas croiser le regard de l'homme, et, étouffant un sanglot, reprit, «vous-tu…il est préférable que vous ne vous approchiez plus de moi…je suis dangereux…fais passer le mot aux autres s'il te plaît… »fit-il en se tournant vers la porte pour sortir.

Mais avant d'avoir pu atteindre la poignet, il se retrouva prit dans une puissante étreinte.

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça, Harry? Tu n'es pas plus dangereux qu'autre chose? » demanda l'homme, inquiet pour le garçon qu'il considérait comme son neveux.

« Si….je suis un monstre…une anormalité…même chez les sorciers… »répondit faiblement l'adolescent, le visage enfoui dans les robes de Godric, les mouillant abondement de ses larmes. Lorsqu'il se fut calmé, il releva son visage et regarda l'homme, qui lui souriait chaleureusement.

« Dis 'Ric…puisque tu es bon en métamorphose…c'est quoi le sortilège de-euh…attend…_**cambiare corpus**_ ? » demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Surprit Godric posa sa main sur son menton et répondit après réflexion.

« C'est un sortilège de changement d'aspect physique il me semble….pourquoi? »

« Euh…pour rien….mais…sinon…y a un contre sortilège? »

« Oui…le _**revelatio**_ il marche pour tout ce qui est caché, du genre glamour ou métamorphose physique… »répondit l'homme, jetant un regard perplexe à Harry, qui se détachait de lui.

Le garçon lui dit simplement « merci » et quitta la pièce après lui avoir un bise sur la joue.

Harry quitta la pièce après avoir remercier Godric parce qu'il ne lui en voulait pas et aussi pour le contre sort. Il le lui avait demandé après avoir vu, lorsque les scellés avaient cassé, Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard, lui jeter le******_cambiare corpus_** alors qu'il était âgé de cinq ans. Il en avait donc déduis, après les explication de Godric, que son apparence actuel était fausse. Dumbledore, ce traître, il lui avait volé cinq années de sa vie et en plus avec l'appuie du ministère, d'après ses souvenirs.

Furibond, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, priant pour ne croiser personne qui lui poserai des questions dont il ne voulait donner les réponses pour le moment. Après un moment, il arriva enfin à destination, il avait du faire plusieurs détours afin de ne pas croiser la route des autres habitants, et il en avait fais pas mal des détours, à croire qu'ils s'étaient tous donné rendez-vous dans les couloirs ceux-là. Arrivant en face de la porte, il se précipita dans la bibliothèque, referma aussitôt la porte, puis s'appuya contre cette dernière et tendit l'oreille. Il avait entendu des pas venant dans sa direction. Il attendit quelques instants, que les pas se soit éloigné, pour souffler un bon coup, il l'avait échappé bel cette fois, sinon bonjour toutes les questions auxquelles il aurait du faire face.

Il se retourna et resta bouche béais devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux: la pièce, d'une superficie assez conséquente, était recouverte, du sol au plafond, d'étagères pleines à craquer de livre. En bref le paradis pour tous Serdaigle qui se respecte, songea Harry. Il fit d'abord un tour rapide de la pièce pour se repérer et accessoirement chercher un coin à l'écart des regards indiscrets et suffisamment dégagé pour pouvoir lancer des sorts sans risquer de casse. Il trouva son bonheur dans le coin gauche de la pièce, une étagère dissimulait habilement un espace de lecture confortable avec ses fauteuils en cuire bordeaux. Cela fait il repartie en exploration mais cette fois à la recherche d'un livre faisant référence au _**cambiare corpus**_ et au _**revelatio**_. Après quelques recherches, il tomba sur une large section réservé à la métamorphose, Godric vivait ici aussi après tout, et dénicha enfin le bouquin adéquate.

C'est le volume sous le bras qu'il retourna dans son ermitage où il se vautra avec toute la grâce dont il était pourvu. Il survola rapidement la table des matières, pour se concentrer sur le chapitre qui l'intéressait. Il lut en un rien de temps les explications fournies pour réaliser le sortilège, s'étonnant le comprendre et retenir autant d'informations en une seule lecture. Il fit quelques essais pour maîtriser le mouvement de la baguette, et réussit rapidement à refaire parfaitement le mouvement décris.

Excité de se rendre compte que reprendre sa véritable apparence ne serait pas aussi long qu'escompté, il se leva et brandit sa baguette, concentré. Il décrivit une boucle puis abaissa la baguette avant de la remonter, tout en prononçant la formule « _**revelatio**_ ». Il sentit d'abord de légers picotements lui parcourir l'échine et s'accrocha au meuble le plus proche pour ne pas tomber lorsqu'il fut pris de vertiges. Lorsque le sol cessa de tanguer, il se redressa, maintenant son équilibre de façon précaire, puis remarqua qu'il voyait trouble. Surprit, il retira ses lunettes, fronçant les sourcils en se rendant compte que c'était à cause d'elle. Curieux, il fit apparaître d'un geste un miroir flottant et resta scotché en découvrant son nouveau reflet, pour changer ça il avait changer. Il n'était toujours pas très grand mais on était tout de même loin du petit garçon frêle et malingre d'autrefois. Il avait pris plusieurs centimètre et avoisinait facilement le mètre soixante-cinq maintenant. Il avait un corps et un visage assez androgyne, à vrai dire il ressemblait carrément à une fille, avec ses beaux yeux émeraudes qui ressortaient sur son visage fin, et ses cheveux long jusqu'en dessous des fesses. On ne pouvait cependant le confondre avec une fille, son corps fin et élancé était finement musclé par la pratique de sport, comme le Quiditch. Il s'approcha du miroir et vit qu'il n'avait pas rêver, en regardant sa longue chevelure. De longues mèches auburn côtoyaient maintenant ses cheveux devenus noir avec des reflets bleu nuit. Il remarqua aussi, avec une certaine surprise, que ses yeux, toujours émeraudes bien sûre, était devenu similaire à ceux des chats, sa pupille était droite et non ronde. Il se souvint alors que sa première transformation multimagi était celle d'un chat, il avait donc gardé ce trait physique, qui était irréversible maintenant, de cette métamorphose. Intéressant, se dit-il, en quittant la bibliothèque, dans ses pensées.


End file.
